B, A, and Avalon
by devilmachine
Summary: This is a story about B and A's past. They meet a new friend named Avalon. She helps B though A's death and reveals her terrifying secret. How does her secret link to Beyond and can he trust her or is she only heartless. And I suck at summaries I hope you enjoy reading. T for language and B just being B.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond, A, and Avalon

chapter 1

Beyond's POV

This place is boring. The only one here that understands me is A he's my only and best friend. Wammy's house its a place for talented and special children like me and A. My parents died 2 years ago I was brought her when I was 4 now I am 6. I knew they were going to die anyways I knew sence the day I was born they would die on December 12th, 2011. It doesn't matter much to me as long as I have A well I'm happy.

"Beyond". My thinking was disrupted by A coming and walking over to me. "What are you doing we have class". I nodded my head "no". "I don't have classes today didn't Roger tell you I'm showing a new classmate around the building today". He nodded back grabbed his messanger bag and waved goodbye and closed the door leaving me alone in our quiet peaceful room. It wasn't long after that I herd a knock at the door. "What". It was Roger he openned the door and he had a girl with him she had long brown hair with black fake highlights in it, her eyes were silver witch was odd, and she carried a small brown suitcase. "This is the girl you will be esquarting today B treat her well. Go on he will take good care of you. When your finished with the tor bring her back to my office". He then lightly pushed her forward and closed the door.

She was a little odd then again so am I. But she just seems diffrent. After a minute of silence and us just stareing at each other she then spoke."Red eyes"? I then widened my eyes and then tilted my head so I looked confused. "Oh yeah my eyes have been red sence I was born. I don't know why but they are. Anyways whats your name". I jumped off my bed and walked up to her."Av...". I smiled at the shy girl she was clealy still in shock. "I can't here you come on scream it to the roof tops let the gods hear you!" She started to laugh at me. "Your funny my name is actualy Avalon". "Don't tell me your real name no one here goes by their real name make up a fake on like mine is BB and my roomate's is A I'll introduce you two later".

One that day me and Avalon also known as V became best friends. A month later she was put in the same class as me and A there I introduced them to eachother.

1 month later

V's POV

For some reason Mr. Roger put me in a new class I think it's because I'm smarter than the others atleast thats what I herd him and the others talking about. When I was in front of the door of my new classroom I lightly knocked on the door. Answering it was a tall man with brown hair. He smiled greatly at me but all I could to was stare up at the anormas man. He put his hands on his knees and shrunck down to my level. "You must be V I'll be your teacher from now please come on in". He stepped to the side and motioned his hand for me to come in I walked into the room and the man spoke again. "I'm gonna go get the other new student be right back". He then closed the door behind me as I started to look around the room I was startled by a familer voice. "V what are you doing here this is for advanced students". It was A and B sitting together over in the corner. "Um well I" I then looked down at the ground being my shy self "my old teacher told me that I now come here because I'm smarter than my classmates so...". I looked back up at the two that were stareing at me untill B decide to responded with a smile. "I think it's great that she's in the same class as us".

I smiled back at the raven haried boy. Then all of the sudden I was pushed forward onto the floor by the door openning and closing by a boy that looked exactly like B. Though I couldn't really tell my hair fell infront of my face and I couldn't see well. "Ouch". I then herd the sound of footsteps running over to me. "Are you ok"? It was B he then crouched down to my small frail body and helpped me stand up. "Whats your...". He then paused and glared at the other raven haired boy. "I'm sorry it's not really my fault no of this would have happened if your friend wasn't in front of the door in this situation the only one to blame is her".

B then grrrred at the boy. "You always have to be such a smartass don't you L". L? Wait thats the boy B was anger towards but why and the weird thing is they look like they could be brothers twins even but why does B hate him so much. " I'm not here to fight you Backup I'm just here to learn now I'm going over there and again I'm sorry V". He was then looking at me waiting for a responce. "It's fine". L then walked over to the front of the classroom where there was 4 desks. One for B, A, L, and me. The man from before walked into the classroom and started the lesson that would teach us how to become L.

As we all took our seats L took the one closest to the window and sence there were only 4 seats and no one would sit next to L I did on my right A sat next to me and B sat next to him. A waved at me to introduce him self. "I'm A I'm sure BB has told you all about me". I nodded and smiled at the kind boy. "I'm V and it's nice to finally meet you".

...

After the 5 hours of learning that was all for today. We had a little less work today because it was a friday. On fridays all the kids and teachers go to this adiotorium and watch a movie. However before we could go B and A were asked no ordered to see L himself and discuse something they wanted me to come and it was fine if I came along. We were brought to the main office of the orphange and Roger said inside was L and only B and A could go in and see him but sepratly. The whole idea of it was weird and odd but we had to lisen. First, A was called in.

...

"Hello A its nice to meet you I've herd great things about you please sit". The young blond sat down and was shaking all over. "Nervous I see". It was hard for A to even speek cause he was so worried about what would happen had he done something wrong. "A your tests scores are higher than anyone eleses at this orphanige you have been selected to become the next L. Congragulations we will start your training tomarow". The young boy was shocked by the selection of the next L and surprised. "What about BB". The great detective seighed and spoke. "That is something I can only tell him". A then got up and left the room.

He came out and sat down and looked down at the ground. L then called in B.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

As B entered the room he sat down on the same spot A did. "Hello BB it's nice to meet you I've herd nice things about you". B's face still stayed expressionless to all of the sudden talk to the man he was trying to surpass was strange to him. "The progress you have made over the years is quite great but you will not be the next L. You will be "backup" B if A dies or if anything happens to him you will be L understand so your like a backup plan. Got it".

...

V's POV

It was only a few minutes later when we were sent over to A and B's room. They were both silent and didn't even make any expression on there faces. "We're gonna miss the movie guys come on let's go". B then twitched and stood up. "Yeah lets go". He then smiled but he had pain in his eyes and A would not move. "I'm not going you guys go without me". I was shocked by A's response before he was so excited but now sadness clouded his eyes. "Are you sure". A then looked at me with his sad eyes and nodded and tried his best to smile.

Thinking that A needed some alone time me and B left their room. "Are you sure he will be ok". B's smile disappeared and left a sad strait face in it's place.

...

After the movie everyone was walking back to the dorms. I decided to leave BB and A alone for awhile I think if I try to help them it will only make things worse for them. I don't know what L said to them or how it upsetted them but right now they only need each other not me. When I came up to my room as I was about to open the door I was stopped by Roger. "V L would like to see you".

...

B's POV

That movie was boring a child being taken away and then being put into war how stupid. It would have been more fun if A was there but he's clearly in the same state as I am. Backup uh please I'm not gonna be anyone's backup not even A's. As I opened the door to my room the lights were off which was odd considering the fact that A is still here did he fall asleep or something. No he never falls asleep this early. "A". I turned on the light and looked around the room and saw A laying on the ground with pills next to him my eyes widened and my mind went blank. "A!". I screamed so loud everyone came out of their rooms and Roger came running in and grabbed me and pulled me away from the corpse. Tears running down my face and I could hear anything at that moment and I lost my mind.

V's POV same time

"V I've heard great things about you and I know your secret". She widened her eyes in shock of what the great detective said. "What are you gonna do about it throw me out"? He laughed a little at my response. "No but you all very smart and I want you to do something. You are friends with B and A I won't tell them just be there for them they really will need you in the years to come". I nodded and then got up and at the same time I heard a loud scream that sounded like B. "B". Without a moments hesitation I ran outside to B's room and saw him crying and scream. I walked forward and saw A laying down dead. "No... no". I ran outside with tears spilling out and then my head felt heavy and then I fell and I blacked out.

2 days later

Me and B had been called to Roger's office to talk about A. "He died of taking too many of these pills. In other words he committed suicide because he couldn't take the pressure of becoming the next L. So B you will be the next L". B and I still looked at the ground and said nothing from that day forward B and I hadn't spoken to each other in 7 years I only saw him in class and bumped into him a few times but we never really had a real conversation or even call our selves friends or anything. Sence A's death B and I grew I was well a "woman" I guess I don't know and B was something. He grew taller and was thinner and more pale. He was still a year older than me I was 13 and he is 14. L was also 14 like B and he was also getting better grades than B he might even take his place as L's successor. But that didn't really matter to B that much he didn't want to be L's successor taking A's spot so easily disgusted him and me as while. At the moment the only two things that I know is that A is dead and things will never be the same between me and B.

7 years later

I was working on my research paper for my history class about the war of 1812. I done really have much interest in this particular war but it's what I have to do to be at the top of my class. I then started to hear footsteps coming from behind me I then stopped typing and turned around. It was L I wonder what he wants. "What". I said keeping my mouth open continuing to chew on my gum. "Roger would like to see you". I sighed and got up and put my hands in my pockets of my ripped jeans. A few minutes later I stood in front of the door to Roger's office I knocked and herd his voice. "Come in". I opened the door and started to talk. "You wanted to see me". He nodded happily at my response. "A few collages have noticed your grades V you have been given two scholarships and we were wondering if you would accept their offers". I blew a bubble and then spoke.

"Roger I'm 13 you really expect me to go to a private collage at this age and anyways I haven't even thought about collage yet I'll think about it I'll tell you my answer next week". I left the room without even Roger a second to respond as I started walking down the hallway I saw BB walking towards me I stopped walking. Thinking he wanted to talk or something. But he just continued walking I didn't even look at him as he passed by and I didn't care that he didn't notice me he has been acting differently even sence A's death. The happy cheerful BB that I knew 7 years ago vanished from the face of the earth. "B..." I whispered quietly so only I could hear myself as he was about to open Roger's door he looked back at me with his blood red eyes.

I sighed closed my eyes and turned forward and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BB's POV

I have just left Roger's office he wanted to talk about L and I but I'm not in the mood to talk about such things in a week it will be the anniversary of A's death and V and I haven't spoken sence his death 7 years ago. However I sometimes catch her looking and me I don't find it weird considering the fact that we are in the same classes so its not that surprising. Anyways much has changed in those 7 years. I've become more twisted and the little happy boy is gone. I don't really know much about V but she is the third smartest child in Wammy's house. Behind me and L. That stupid L always him being the smartest I hate that smart ass so much.

It's not the fact that he might take my spot as the next L I don't care about that but... uggggg whatever why am I even thinking about this. I walked back down the hall took a right and found my room I went inside and fell on my bed. This is the room A and I shared all those years ago it's become much more empty and quiet sence his death. I don't really know if I miss talking to V or I despise her NO. Thinking that I despise her is stupid that's completely inaccurate. If there's anyone I despise it's L.

I finally convinced myself to get up and go outside. It was filled with children with all different names and lifespans. I found it interesting how they would all die one would die of a gunshot, another cancer and the boy has cancer right now he will die in a month. I walked to the main gate and stood in front of it. Loosing myself in thought I didn't notice L standing next to me. "B? What are you doing here"? He broke my consintration on my thinking and I turned to look at him. It was at that moment that me and him got along for the first time and the last. "I don't know I'm just thinking". I stared at his name and lifespan for quite some time.

L Lawliet 9 33 4 6 23 7

So his gonna live for a while uh that's just great. "B you do know V still thinks a lot of you. She worries your just the old friend she met when she was a child. Don't you wanna see her again like how she wants to see you?" I looked down at the ground and thought if I wanted to see her again. Do I and how do I know that I want to?

IQ test

V's POV

It's finally time for the IQ test I was the first one to finish with flying colors next will either be L or BB. A few minutes had pasted and L was the first to come out that means in a few minutes BB will be finished. The silence between me and L in the hallway was very awkward he was sitting in his normal position on the ground I was standing up against the wall with my arms crossed looking out the window. "V". I jumped out of my daydreaming by L speaking which was quiet shocking at least for me considering he normally only talks to B and not me. "What". He looked over to me and stared for a moment. "Do you still care about B? I don't really understand why you would care about him but why do you"? I looked over to the raven haired boy glared his eyes and mine.

For a few minutes we just stared at each other thinking about my responce. I couldn't find the right words in my head for that question I just repeating it in my head over and over. Then my repeating came to a stop from BB coming out into the hallway. "It doesn't matter". After saying that as my responce to L's question I walked away from the two raven heads and to my room. "V where are you going?!" B actually sounded concerned for a second but I don't really care right now. "Some where you two are far away from me." I didn't really actually go to my room my room mate is there and I don't feel like dealing with her right now.

...

The greenhouse it was one of my "hiding spots". No one really comes her anymore besides the gardeners but they don't come on Tuesdays so it's fine if I'm here. I like being surrounded by nature it cools my nerves. Also, I'm not near those two. "I should come here more one of the good things about this place is that L and BB have no interest in it". I started to talk to myself I do that sometimes only when I am alone though if I do it around people I seem crazy I was then startled by a sound by the bushes. It was B why is he here though? He smirked at me and tilted his head. "Whats so bad about being around L and I? He told me that you think a lot of me is that true are you still the same weak pathetic girl I met all those years ago?" I glared at him._ Why is he toying with me like this. It's one of the very reasons why I hate him so much._ His smirk staying plastered on his face for a long time.

"V do you like me or do you despise me? It's one or the other and I'm not leaving and nor are you leaving until I get an answer from you. I'm a lot stronger and more twisted than I was when we were little so don't underestimate me". I didn't even open my mouth for a second. I then swallowed the lump in my mouth and sighed. "Fine I guess I have no alternative. Yes I do like you". His smirk widened and sighed. "That's good. Why? Do you like me V is it my insane personality my appearence or is it..." I couldn't take it his no stop talking I just wanted to go back to my dorm. "JUST SHUT UP I gave you your answer and I have to go". As I stared walking towards him to get the exit he grabbed my arm with great force.

"Let go!" I screamed as he pulled on my arm even harder. "I said why do you like me." He glared his glowing red eyes at me as a attempt to scare me but it didn't work nothing really scared me.

It was my only choice I had to do it no other option was my last thought before I unleashed my POWER. "I said let go!" I wanked my arm away out of his grip and then I unleashed my enormous black shinigami wings. His eyes widened at the sight of them. I looked up at him with my eyes full of tears for no particular reason I was just crying because the tears came running out. I flew up and out of the greenhouse not caring if I broke anything I knew that when I flew no one could see me but B could for some odd reason but whatever.

...

B's POV

V What the fuck was that!? I knew that V wouldn't come back at least not right now but why do I care. All I'm interested in are those wing things of hers and how did she get those.

V's POV

I Can't believe I did that I'm gonna have to tell him my secret or he will tell someone I can't have him tell someone. I didn't even ask for this I didn't want these wings I like how I can fly but still its a blessing and a cures. But still why me? Whats so special about me? I flew around for about an hour then decided to go back they probably finished scoring the tests.

Author's note

Hey sorry it took forever to update I've just been busy a lot of stuff happened and my arm hurts because I fell on the school stairs today don't laugh I'll kill you (evil laugh). Anyways I'm mostlikely gonna update tommarow to because I'm going to the dentist and only have three classes tomarrow so I have less homework and more time to type. Again sorry and I'll update tomarrow or later in the week. Also remember review tell me what I can improve on follow and favorite thanks. Byyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

V's POV

It had been a hour sence I took off from the greenhouse I had to be cousious about this. B might have told someone about the incident but why was he talking like that earlier why do I like him I don't know but whatever. I just have to get back to the testing room without being noticed by anyone especially B. I can't even face him right now.

A few minutes later I was in the testing room with L and B I didn't even dare to look at B after what happened earlier. Mr. Collins said our test scores out loud to each other all at once. He was the only trainer that did so. " B you got a 298, L 301 and, V 305"! Mr. C then put down the papers and crossed his arms. "According to the results V should be the next L but she doesn't suit the title also she doesn't want to be L. So its down to you two B and L I wonder who see you three tomarow". The trainer got up and left the three teenagers in the room of silence.

As V started to leave the room she walked over in front of the door and B stopped her by breaking the silence. "V." He sounded calm at that moment. I can't talk to him I thought no I can't even look at either of them right now L will just remind me of B. I didn't look back all I did was stay in the same position waiting for the next sentence B would say. "Meet me at the old movie place later we need to talk". With that sentence being the trigger that let me out of the room I left in a blink of an eye. "Being attached to something B. Especially a girl is a weakness and is pathetic". L said to the other raven haired boy and left him alone in the room.

...

I went to the old movie place that A, B, and I went to when we were little like he asked but of course he wasn't there completely not surprising. Then I jumped at the sound of something behind me but it was only B again. Why is it whenever he shows up he scares the shit out of me? Whatever. It doesn't really matter that much anyways. I sighed and then spoke. "What do you want B". He smirked at my question and started walking towards me forcing me to back up.

"What I want? Wow that's a very hard question". He started to walk faster and then I started walking faster away from him not breaking the stare I had on his eyes I tripped over a plant cause me to look back. B was starting to some what scare me by popping next to me and continuing the cycle of him chacing me and me walking away until I came to a stop by the cause of a walk behind me. He then but both his hands across from my face making me feel smaller and smaller by the second. " Now let me answer your question cause there's a pritty good chance your freaked right now". I swallowed my nerves down my throat making my stomach feel even more empty.

" What I want is" leaving a long pause just to twist and toy with my mind " you I want answers who, what, how did you get those powers". I pouted at his responce I thought it would be more interesting than that but I guess not. I sighed at the raven haired boy and didn't say anything. He continued smirking at me as if he were enjoying this. " I'm not moving from this spot and your not moving either until you tell me and I could stay like this for weeks". I looked at the ground and then back at him. "Fine I guess I have no alternative do I".

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone is that clear". He nodded. "You promise not to run away". "Why would I". The smirk reappeared on his face as he pulled back his arms and stepped away waiting.

B's POV  
After I pulled away my arms V started to make an expression on her face as if it hurt to bring out her wings witch I'm sure it does hurt. 3..2..1 Her enormous black feathered wings came out causing V to fall to the ground. I ran to her to see if she was alright. I crouched down to her level to try to see what was wrong. "Are you ok". She couldn't hear me over her mouns of pain. She widened her eyes witched revealed a glowing golden color and her hair turned black and long. The mouns then became screams but only me and her could hear them everyone was inside and everyone forgot about this place.

Her outfit ripped to pieces revealing a black long sleeve t-shirt with rips on the ends and chains hanging down, black ripped flare pants and platform silver metal boots. She fell back down to the ground on her knees and the only thing holding her upper body up was her hands pushing agenst the ground. After a minute she started to cry. "B I kno-w I-I must look pretty pathetic but... please don't tell anyone". Even if I were to tell someone it's not like anyone would believe me anyways so whats the point besides what purpose would I have for telling everyone.

"First off tell me how and what you are I won't help you. If you don't trust me". She finally convinced herself to stop sobbing and tell me everything. "Alright I'll tell you". Not moving from her position she began the story that seemed to ending in a never ending pit of sadness. "I was born in London England my mother died giving birth to me. My father was kind he cared a lot about me but he was killed by robbers and they took me and tested on me on a abandaned island. They were scientists of a top secret organisation for creating unstable human beings. I was one of the chosen individuals to be turned into a shinigami.

"I know what your thinking how could they possibly turn someone into a god of death well they take away everything you ever had. They killed my father right in front of me and then later one of them raped me. The man was in his 20s it was disgusting at that moment I hated human kind I wanted to die myself. Then one day they inserted a formula into my body to give me wings witch was the last thing I needed to be a full shinigami. After that they threw me back into my cold dark cell and then I went nuts destroying everyone on that island except for a few others who I liked and wanted to save and then I blacked out.

" A week later I regained consiousness for a month I ran around stealing whatever I could to help me live. I became know as the lock picker cause I could unlock any door hack though any system and no one would catch me or until one day. I just stole a loaf of bread from a bakery and I ran into a old man. It was watari he knew who I was and asked me if I wanted to come with him to a orphanage. Me and him spent a month trying to get me used to talking to people and being "normal". It was the first time I ever felt anything except fear and the word run popping up in my head every second. Then I came to the orphange and met you and L". At the end of the story she looked up at me.

I could see it in her sad eyes she wanted to trust me, to know that I won't tell, to know that I understand. I guess I should tell her my secret now as while.

Author's Note:

sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just kinda have been on a writer's block (thats when a writer has no fucken idea what to write) but now I'm back and I'm also uploading another capter on the demon king's old friend if your a fan of kyo kara maou I sujest you go check it out and I will be updating more now I'm off my writter's block and I'm back and ready to type haha

remember follow, favorite, and review and thanks for ready and let me now if you want a love thing to go on between either B and V or L and V please review me your answers thanks

BYEZS


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

V's POV

I was all alone in my dark cold room my room mate when outside with her friends and left me all alone. At least I'm not completely alone B and L both stayed inside as while today to study they didn't really see much perpose in going outside and playing in the snow with other "children". I gently pulled my covers over my small body for more comfort away from the cold. I then herd the door open slowly and close it was L. Even though it was winter he wore his usual clothes I was still in my nightgown considering the fact that I'm sick.

(Sneeze) The raven haired boy gave me a extra blinket that was his and a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks". He still didn't smile as I breathed through my nose as quietly as possible he took out a book and started to read. "L why are you here right now" he looked up and me "not that I don't enjoy your company. It's just well your normally not this nice to me". He lifted up his thinger to his mouth and started to bite his thingernail. He sighed. "The idiot B will be here in a few seconds and I need to talk to him for a moment so if I'm here with you he must know your sick and your the only person he cares about which I find strange but this is the only way I can get to talk to him if I were to go up to his dorm he would punch me in the face... understand". I nodded at his explaination.

A few minutes had passed and there was no sign of B and yet L still stayed with me sitting in a stool next to my bed that there sat the sick and frail child. Also known as me. My train of thought was then interrupted by the door forcefully opening and closing. "Are you ok V"? It was B. As correct L ever was B had come to my room but even a 5 year old could firgure it out that he would come to see me. "I'm fi-(sneeze)ne". "Ugh". He walked over to me and put his hand up to my forehead. It felt cold and soft and yet B is anything but kind and soft.

After he pulled his hand away L walked over to the other raven haired boy and grabbed his wrist and attempted to drag him away but sence B is much stronger that wasn't the case. As soon as B knew what was going on which wasn't that long he pulled L back and ripped his hand free from its grasp on his wrist. "What do you want Lawliet". L's eyes widened and he snapped at B. "Don't you ever call me that got it" L took at deep breathe and continued talking "the real L has chosen who will be his sucssesser". With that sentence being the last thing said B nodded and left my room with me all alone once again.

B's POV

It didn't take very long for L to decide how strange it normally would take him about 2 months to decide depending on the two individuals but it took him only 2 weeks. If he chose that smart ass L over me and I have to be backup again I'll completely loose it. As we continued walking down the stairs we came to a stop at Roger's office. The only thing that stood between L and I was a mere door. L lifted up his pail weak fist to knock. After doing so we stood and waited for a sound even a speck of movement. Losing my train of thought the door was opened by Roger he moved and motioned for us to come in.

The thing that was strange about this meeting was that L was here in person. He never showed his face to anyone I guess it shows how much he trusts us and its a big mistake trusting me. After being positioned in the "correct" position L the worlds greatest detective i kept repeating in my head sarcasum taking over. "I have chosen who will succed me and who will be backup and stay behind" there was a long pause for suspence "Lawliet kun you will sucseed me and Beyond you will be backup if either of you have a problem with that speek up now".All my anger began to rise inside of me and overtake my mind. "YEAH WHY THE HELL I'M I BACKUP". It seemed as if it was expected of me to flip out it's not really a surprise I almost killed a kid a few years back cause he went on the swing I was gonna go on at the playground.

"Well B you are messed up in the head a ton more than L is and L has the capability of not killing anyone unlike you understand your to violent to be the next L. If L dies some how or is unable to continue being L for whatever reason then you will take over the position". The anger was still completely present within me and I still had the insane erge to kill L I ran out of the room screaming. "BULLSHIT". I ran all the way back up to my room and started to pack all of my stuff when I was startled by V. "How'd you know I was here". I shrugged and sat on his plain black bed. "Your a little predictable sometimes and I could hear you from my room".

"Hu great so I'm predictable and I'm backup that's just fantastic ughhhh I'm sick and tired of this place". As a attempt to calm me down V continued talking to me. "B calm down it's fine". NO ITS NOT. I then threw a table against the wall hard. "I'm leaving this prison".

V's POV

NO you can't. I ran towards the raven haired boy and rapped my arms around his waist to stop him from leaving. "Don't go I'll be all alone without you". What the fuck am I doing I know B doesn't not like other human well I'm not really a human but still me hugging him is no exception. However if he does leave I'll only have L and me and him don't get along much better then the two of them do. After a few minutes of silence he finally moved his hands onto mine and forcefully moved them from him. "Your forgetting the fact that I'm better off on my own. I'm leaving today and not coming back if you follow me I will kill you". As he spoke he didn't even turn and face me what a coward he is sometimes and kill me. Please I'm 100 times stronger than he will even be. "Kill me as if you could you couldn't kill a fly".

After saying that he turned and forcefully grabbed my neck and atempted to choke me. "Wanna bet". I smirked at the boy. "Yes". I then brought out my wings and broke through the roof while he was still holding onto my neck. "Scared I could drop you from here and you'd probably die wanna test that theroy". He sighed at my comment. "Are you sure your smarter than me V". _What?! _Was the last thing I thought before he took out a knife and stabbed my wings it hurt to much for me to keep flying. The pain sent us flying towards the ground the next thing I knew was B was gone and L was standing right in front of me with Roger as if there was something they had to say.

Author's note: thanking to those who have been reading my story so far and I hope you keep reading. Sorry I haven't updating in a while I've just been busy with school and such and there's gonna be a times skip next chapter just letting you know and tell me what i need to improve on and follow, favorite,and review so

Byezs


End file.
